In many commercial, industrial and other buildings, air conditioning units and other mechanical equipment are often located on the roof of the building above an opening. Such equipment is commonly mounted on upstanding roof curbs which are in register with the roof and provide the support for the equipment while allowing ductwork, wiring and other materials to pass through an opening in the roof curb and the roof. The roof curb provides a base for the mounting of HVAC and other equipment.
It is often desired to camouflage, obfuscate or otherwise mask the air conditioners or other equipment and structures, which would otherwise be in plain view. Such screening may be for aesthetic purposes to provide the building with a more pleasing appearance or it may provide a functional benefit such as sound dampening, filtration, or other means.
Typically such screening would be mounted directly to the roof or the HVAC equipment. Each of these methods present very significant problems though, including additional costs for labor and material, additional roof penetrations, and potential damage to the roof and/or the equipment both during the installation process and during the functioning of the screening.
What is needed is a device which is able to provide suitable screening for aesthetics or other purposes but which does not require any additional roof penetration and does not need to be mounted to the equipment.